


Golden Hour

by keefling



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Early Mornings, Established Relationship, M/M, Sleepy Sex, Tenderness, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 09:38:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15288702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keefling/pseuds/keefling
Summary: Caleb was no poet, but in that moment he was certain that he could fill a library with metaphors for Molly’s beauty.





	Golden Hour

**Author's Note:**

> No spoilers, all fluff.
> 
> Note: Caleb is a trans man in this fic and I use feminine-coded words to describe his genitals.

The early morning light casted everything in colorless gray.  Its eerie glow made the moment feel unreal, like Caleb was suspended in a place between night and day where no living person was meant to be awake.  However, the strange gap in time was familiar to Caleb. His thoughts were scarce and his mind allowed him space to exist between the peace of slumber and the dread of consciousness. 

He wriggled closer to Molly, who slept naked by his side in their bed, as close as Caleb could get without disturbing his partner.  Caleb closed his eyes only to feel the mattress shift with Molly’s weight.  Molly’s fingers ghosted over his cheek and Caleb blinked his eyes open to see Molly smiling softly.  Molly was beautiful, even in the strange light.  Caleb smiled back.  He loved this man more than anything, so much that it made his heart ache. 

The fraction of an inch between them was too much, so Caleb lifted his head and pressed his lips to Molly’s.  He sighed happily when Molly kissed back.  Molly’s tongue swiped over his lips and filled Caleb with a warm light, brighter than the rising sun and hotter than the combined heat of their bodies.  Caleb’s body seemed to move on it’s own, wedging one knee between Molly’s thighs and pressing himself to the contour of Molly’s side, lying partly on top of him. 

Molly responded by cupping the back of Caleb’s neck and kissing him deeply, sneaking his tongue past Caleb’s waiting lips.  Caleb gasped and ground his pubic bone into Molly’s hip, earning himself a breathy chuckle and a set of claws lightly teasing over his thigh.  He shivered, the heat inside of him flaring up and making his groin tingle. 

Caleb swung his leg over Molly’s hips to lie completely on top of him.  Molly’s hands flew to Caleb’s waist with a gasp and Caleb could feel Molly’s cock pressing against his belly as he leaned down to kiss Molly again, matching the passion that that simmered to a boil in his stomach. 

Caleb crawled forward on his elbows until he felt Molly’s dick slide over his clit.  He rolled his hips and Molly arched off the bed, just enough to make Caleb whimper, the first vocal sound shared between them since they woke. 

Molly cupped Caleb’s face and held him in place while they kissed, as if Caleb wanted to be anywhere else or to fill his mouth with anything but Molly’s tongue.  Caleb began panting heavily through his nose as Molly explored his mouth. He welcomed the familiar texture of Molly’s slippery tongue as it writhed against his own and the way the split tip flicked teasingly over the insides of Caleb’s cheeks. 

The slick moisture that leaked from Caleb’s slit lubricated Molly’s length and allowed him to slide over Molly’s cock with ease.  He could tell that the friction was just as good for Molly as it was for himself by the way Molly’s hips fell out of rhythm and began jerking on their own accord. 

Molly tilted his head back, inviting Caleb free reign over the vast expanse of his neck.  Caleb brushed the tip of his nose over Molly’s skin, followed by the flat of his tongue.  He laughed when Molly shivered and Caleb began kissing his way down Molly’s throat, suckling on the skin and rolling it gently between his teeth, enough to pinch but not enough to leave marks. 

The close proximity between Caleb’s aching pussy and Molly’s hard cock eventually became too obvious to ignore.  Caleb lined up the tip of Molly’s dick with his own entrance, pushing the head past his lips and humming as he easily slid all the way down the length.  Molly grabbed two handfuls of Caleb’s ass and held him in place while they shared a moment of simply enjoying each other’s closeness.  Caleb lowered himself to Molly’s chest, lying flush against his bare skin while every feeling besides the heat of his groin faded into the background of his nervous system.  He returned to kissing Molly; his mouth was the only part of his body that was not rendered useless by the sensation of being filled.  Their kisses grew sloppy and Caleb’s open mouth kept falling to Molly’s cheek or jaw before Molly angled his head to capture Caleb’s mouth again. 

Molly squeezed Caleb’s ass and pulled him forward, slipping his cock almost entirely out of Caleb before letting him slide back down.  Caleb took the hint and rocked forward on his knees, sucking in a breath as the curves and ridges of Molly’s dick touched every sensitive spot inside of him. 

Molly’s tailed wrapped around Caleb’s ankle, a familiar sign that Molly was close.  Caleb clenched purposely around Molly’s cock, trying to pull an orgasm out of him while Caleb chased his own climax. 

The only noises in the room were their ragged panting and the sticky-slick sound of Molly’s cock pumping in and out of Caleb’s dripping pussy.  It sounded harsh to Caleb’s ears, but he knew that Molly loved the sound, just like Molly knew that Caleb needed his clit rubbed in order to make Caleb cum.  A few strokes was all it took for Caleb to seize up and cry out.  He clamped down on Molly’s cock, squeezing with every contraction of his inner walls.  He crested slowly and he rode his orgasm with ease as it lapped at his body like gentle waves against the shore. 

A single ray of golden sunlight fell across Molly’s face when he came, throwing his head back with a whimper through gritted teeth.  Molly looked angelic, suspended in that blissful state and Caleb laughed weakly at the cliche that snuck its way into his head.  Caleb was no poet, but in that moment he was certain that he could fill a library with metaphors for Molly’s beauty. 

Caleb moaned his appreciation when he Molly spilled inside of him.  He rarely asked Molly to come anywhere else; he liked to carry Molly’s mark of love inside himself throughout the day, for when Molly left his side until Molly found his way back to Caleb’s arms.  Caleb trusted that Molly would return to him, and Molly always did. 

Molly pushed the hair out of Caleb’s face and kissed him.  It was softer than before, but no less passionate.  They had not spoken a word to each other but Caleb felt like they did not have to; the fact that they could communicate through body language alone meant something special to him, as if he had made his way up the steep hill of learning to communicate through words and was able to leisurely stroll down the other side in comfortable silence. 

Caleb watched their bodies part when he pulled off Molly, grinning sheepishly at the sheer amount of liquid that poured steadily from between his legs and onto Molly’s cock.  He dropped his head to Molly’s breast, ignoring the mess they had made in favor of listening to Molly’s heartbeat slow. 

At daybreak, after the strange gap in time had passed, Caleb sank into the peaceful warmth and security that he found snuggled into Molly’s chest.  The thoughts that often plagued him upon waking kept their respectful distance, allowing Caleb space to heal.  Yes, perhaps he could allow himself to have this.   
  



End file.
